Le pouvoir d'un nom
by Melior
Summary: Suite de "La reine des poisons". Faye a quitté sa famille pour trouver son nom. Mais son voyage sera parsemé d'embûches. L'enfant ne devra pas compter que sur sa magie pour réussir sa quête. Heureusement, ses amis sont là, comme ils l'étaient pour Sarah autrefois.
1. Visite aux Williams

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Jim Henson. _

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Visite aux Williams**

Faye ne savait pas du tout où elle allait. Hier soir, tard dans la nuit, elle avait quitté le Labyrinthe avec ses trois amis Ludo, Didimus et Ambrosius. Elle avait continué de grandir à une plus grande vitesse au cours du voyage, et son corps en éprouvait de la fatigue.

Elle affichait maintenant neuf ans. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle avait ajusté ses vêtements à sa taille.

L'enfant aurait aimé savoir où aller exactement. Elle s'était attendue à trouver son nom quelque part dans le Labyrinthe. Comment ? Elle l'ignorait. Pour chaque créature magique, la quête du nom était très personnelle et ils n'en rapportaient guère de détails aux autres.

Faye trouvait pourtant cela frustrant. Sa mère devait être tellement inquiète, en plus ! La petite avait hâte de rentrer pour la rassurer. Son père aussi lui manquait.

Mais elle devait continuer. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Alors, elle continuait de marcher à travers les plaines désertiques entourant le Labyrinthe. Il faisait jour maintenant. Il n'y avait rien ici, à part quelques buissons de plantes et quelques arbres dont les fruits permettaient aux compagnons de ne pas mourir de faim.

Soudain, Faye s'arrêta. Elle l'avait senti. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une direction précise. Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis remarqua un arbre différent des autres. Jusqu'ici, les quatre compagnons n'avaient rencontré que des espèces de pins blancs, à l'écorce frêle et rugueuse. L'arbre que Faye venait de remarquer avait tout d'un chêne.

Elle s'approcha de l'arbre, puis posa sa petite main dessus. Son écorce vibrait de l'onde familière de la magie. Faye ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit en souriant. Elle savait où aller.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« QUOI ? Tu l'as laissée partir ? Mais comment as-tu pu faire ça ? » cria Sarah.

Jareth poussa un soupir. Ce matin, il avait annoncé à la jeune fille ce qui s'était passé. Sarah ne pouvait y croire. Le roi des Gobelins lui raconta alors le rituel du voyage pour trouver le nom se cachant dans l'âme de chaque créature magique.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Sarah ne se calma pas pour autant.

« Comment as-tu pu ? Tu aurais dû la retenir, attendre qu'elle soit assez grande pour partir ! »

« Sarah, je ne peux _pas_ la retenir ! À la seconde où l'on ressent le besoin de trouver son nom, tout change. Si jamais nous l'avions retenue, elle aurait commencé à devenir folle puis dépérir et s'éteindre. Elle doit trouver son nom ou bien elle disparaîtra. Elle ne sera jamais personne, elle n'aura pas d'histoire ni d'identité, rien ! »

« C'est ridicule ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Elle n'a même pas un an. »

« Elle ne risque rien ! J'ai envoyé Ludo et Didimus la protéger. »

« Et la Reine des Poisons ? Tu oublies qu'elle cherche toujours à nous nuire ! »

« Faye est puissante. Et elle le sera encore plus quand elle aura trouvé son nom. »

Sarah secoua négativement la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Jareth avait fait ça. Leur propre enfant…

« Je te promets que ça va aller… » dit le roi en posant la main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Sarah se dégagea de lui et sortit de la chambre. Resté seul, Jareth poussa un soupir. Il savait que Sarah aurait eu du mal à l'accepter, mais tout de même ! Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et pensa à sa fille. Lui aussi était terriblement inquiet pour elle. La laisser partir avait été une dure épreuve pour lui. Mais il savait que ç'aurait été encore plus dur de regarder Faye souffrir s'il l'avait emprisonnée ici, comme Sarah l'avait suggéré. Il n'avait d'autre choix qu'attendre maintenant, et espérer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis sur son lit, Tobby entendit des éclats de voix venant du salon. Sa mère devait encore se disputer avec son père. Depuis la disparition de Sarah, les disputes étaient devenues leur pain quotidien.

Le premier mois, tous deux avaient pourtant partagé la même idée : appeler la police et lancer des avis de recherches afin de retrouver la jeune fille. Puis au bout de deux mois de recherches, Karen avait fini par abandonner l'idée qu'on la retrouverait. Son mari refusait d'y croire, lui. Et il dépérissait doucement. Il arrivait souvent en retard à son bureau, mal rasé et avec une tenue négligée. Sa femme lui reprochait de ne pas rester fort pour elle et son fils.

Tobby était triste, mais il savait que Sarah ne reviendrait jamais. Elle avait une famille désormais, dans le Labyrinthe. L'enfant se dit avec un soupir que ce serait mieux de vivre là-bas pour lui aussi.

Il secoua la tête, puis tourna une page de sa bande dessinée, quand il entendit un petit bruit depuis sa fenêtre.

« Plic ! »

Il se retourna et ne vit rien. Puis le bruit recommença.

« Plic ! Plic ! »

On lançait des petits cailloux. Il courut à la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Une petite fille de son âge se trouvait dans le jardin. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et portait de drôles de vêtements couleur forêt. Fait encore plus étrange, le chien Merlin était assis près d'elle et se laissait caresser par l'enfant. En apercevant Tobby, elle lui fit signe de la main.

Tobby hésita puis décida de sortir. Il traversa le couloir en silence, puis enfila son anorak accroché au porte-manteau puis ses baskets. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit.

L'enfant se tenait toujours au milieu du jardin, une main posée sur la tête de Merlin. En apercevant le petit garçon, elle sourit.

« Bonjour, Tobby. »

« T'es qui ? On se connaît ? » demanda Tobby.

« Je suis Faye, la fille de Sarah et Jareth. »

Tobby ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

« Tu plaisantes ?! »

« Non. »

Tobby la regarda plus attentivement. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et lisses, avec un beau visage aux courbes similaires à celles de Sarah, mais ses yeux étaient vairons comme ceux de Jareth : l'un noisette et l'autre bleu.

« Tu peux pas être leur fille ! Elle est née il y a juste quatre mois. »

« Je sais, mais je grandis vite, parce que je suis à moitié magique. »

Tobby fit la moue.

« Et pourquoi t'es là, toute seule, sans tes parents ? »

« Je cherche quelque chose. Et je dois le chercher seule. Mes parents ont pas le droit de m'aider. »

« Ah ? Tu cherches quoi ? »

« Mon nom. Mon vrai nom magique. Cherche pas à comprendre, je pourrai pas te l'expliquer d'une meilleure manière, je suis qu'une petite fille ! »

_On dirait pas_, pensa Tobby, avec un sourire gêné.

« Et tu penses trouver ton nom dans ce jardin ? »

« Non. C'est dans cette ville, mais pas ici. L'ennui, c'est que j'ai nulle part où passer la nuit. Alors, je me demandais si je pouvais dormir chez toi ? »

Tobby ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Dormir ici, elle ? Il hésita, puis réfléchit.

« Mouais… Je peux essayer de t'aider. Mais faudrait que tu te changes, tes vêtements sont bizarres. »

Faye ferma les yeux. Sous le regard ébahi de Tobby, les vêtements de Faye changèrent de forme et de couleur. Désormais, elle portait un petit pull noir sous une veste rouge, une jupe bleu marine, des collants blancs et des petites bottines noires. De jolies barrettes à papillon retenaient ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Et son sac en bandoulière était devenu un sac à dos rose des _Winx_.

« Ça ira ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Très bien ! Viens avec moi », dit Tobby.

Les deux enfants franchirent la porte d'entrée. Tobby inspira profondément, puis pénétra dans le salon. Karen et son mari cessèrent de crier pour se tourner vers leur fils.

« Que fais-tu là, Tobby ? Tu as besoin d'aide pour tes devoirs ? » demanda monsieur Williams.

« Non. Je voulais vous demander si je pouvais inviter quelqu'un pour dormir ici, ce soir ? »

« Non, Tobby ! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, surtout ce soir ! La maison n'est pas nettoyée et nous n'avons pas grand-chose à manger », dit Karen.

« Ah… Mais elle est déjà là. Et ses parents lui ont donné la permission. »

Juste à ce moment, Faye entra dans le salon. Les deux parents la regardèrent avec surprise.

« Bonjour, monsieur et madame Williams », dit Faye avec son plus beau sourire.

Tobby fronça des sourcils. Elle avait un sourire charmeur qui rappelait curieusement celui de Jareth et il avait l'impression de sentir une curieuse odeur autour d'elle, comme si elle dégageait un parfum de fleurs.

« Bonjour, petite… » dit monsieur Williams avec l'air troublé.

« Faye. Faye Smith », dit la petite.

« Tu habites en ville ? » demanda Karen, méfiante.

« Mes parents ont aménagé il y a de ça une semaine. Je suis une nouvelle dans la classe de Tobby. »

Monsieur Williams fixa l'enfant.

« Tu me rappelles ma fille, Sarah. »

« Chéri ! » intervint sèchement Karen.

« Je vous promets de ne pas vous déranger pour ce soir, madame ! Et je mange de tout, je suis pas difficile », dit l'enfant d'une voix suppliante.

« Bon… Maintenant que tu es là, on ne va pas te chasser ! Mais tu repartiras demain toute seule ? » demanda Karen, méfiante.

« Non, je prendrai le bus. Mes parents m'ont donné de l'argent. »

« Ils ne viennent pas te chercher ? Ils laissent leur enfant traverser la ville seule pour venir ici et repartir ? » demanda la mère, indignée.

« Je suis très débrouillarde », dit l'enfant avec une note de fierté dans la voix.

« Bon, c'est d'accord. Tu dormiras dans la chambre de Sarah, c'est la seule que nous ayons de libre », dit Karen.

Tous contents, les enfants se dépêchèrent de quitter le salon et coururent s'enfermer dans la chambre de Sarah. Sitôt que Tobby eut fermé la porte, Faye jeta son sac au sol puis courut sur le lit pour sauter dessus comme sur un trampoline.

« Chouette ! Je peux dormir ici, dans la chambre de maman ! » dit l'enfant avec une note chantante dans la voix.

« Moins fort, ils pourraient t'entendre ! » dit Tobby.

Faye haussa des épaules, mais arrêta de sauter sur le lit. Elle s'assit dessus et regarda autour d'elle avec émerveillement. Les étagères étaient pleines de jolies peluches et de livres sur la fantaisie. Une belle boîte à musique avec une jolie princesse trônait sur le bureau, ainsi que des bijoux et du maquillage.

Tobby s'assit sur le lit près de Faye.

« Tu veux bien me parler de Sarah ? Elle va bien… là-bas ? »

Faye sourit doucement à Tobby, puis tendit la main au petit garçon. Une boule de cristal apparut dans sa paume. Tobby la prit doucement et la regarda. Il vit alors les trois mois que Faye avait passés avec ses parents dans le Labyrinthe, trois mois emplis de bonheur, d'amour et d'émerveillement.

Lorsque les images s'effacèrent, Tobby tendit la boule à Faye, mais elle la repoussa.

« Garde-la. Ça pourra peut-être te servir. »

« Merci. »

« Maintenant, tu veux bien me parler de ma maman ? Elle était comment, quand elle vivait ici ? »

Tobby sourit. À son tour de raconter à Faye tout ce qu'il savait sur sa chère demi-sœur aînée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, Jareth sourit en regardant le contenu de sa boule de cristal. Il pouvait y voir Faye, assise sur un lit avec Tobby. L'enfant avait choisi de se rendre chez les Williams pour y passer la nuit. Il n'aurait pas pensé à un meilleur endroit.

Et il était vrai que même si Faye grandissait vite, elle était malgré tout une petite fille qui souhaitait connaître les membres de sa famille.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Merlin traversa tranquillement le jardin puis se dirigea vers le garage. Une fois à l'intérieur, il trouva son jumeau Ambrosius allongé par terre. Didimus se tenait sur l'établi, et regardait avec curiosité les instruments mécaniques servant à réparer la voiture. Il tripotait une clé anglaise 16 en se demandant ce que c'était, tandis que Ludo mâchouillait la jante d'un vieux pneu.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le chapitre d'introduction ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ? _


	2. Un visiteur inquiétant

_Salut ! Bonne nouvelle, j'ai réussi à avoir plus de temps que prévu et j'ai pu me consacrer à l'écriture de ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture ! _

_Merci à **MelodyLou**, **Marechal Rattus**, **Meeshee13** et **Didine22** pour leurs reviews. Et merci à **MelodyLou**, **Meeshee13** et **Didine22** pour avoir mis ma fic en Alert et Favoris. _

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tout est à Jim Henson, sauf Faye. _

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Un visiteur inquiétant**

Allongée dans le grand lit de la chambre de Sarah, Faye regardait les images accrochées aux murs. Elle était heureuse et fière d'une certaine façon de dormir dans cette chambre qui avait été celle de sa mère autrefois. Elle finit par se tourner vers la table de nuit et fit tourner la clé de la boîte à musique. Elle regarda la jolie danseuse tourner, tandis que résonnait la mélodie.

Elle se souvint, lors du troisième mois depuis sa naissance, elle avait atteint physiquement l'âge de six ans qu'elle affichait aujourd'hui. Elle avait eu le droit d'assister à un bal. Elle avait vu sa mère portant une robe superbe, qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle-ci. Et elle avait dansé au bras de son père. Ils avaient paru heureux tous les deux. Cette façon qu'ils avaient de se regarder, comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux… Faye n'était peut-être qu'une fillette de quatre mois, mais elle avait un esprit magique, et elle pouvait ressentir la magie de l'amour qui unissait son père et sa mère. Cet amour qui lui avait permis de venir au monde. Elle se frictionna les bras, réalisant qu'elle n'était plus avec sa famille en Underground. D'habitude, le soir, quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle allait dans la chambre de ses parents et ils la laissaient dormir entre eux dans le lit. Ils lui manquaient. Mais Faye savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas y aller. Pas encore.

Dans un soupir, l'enfant prit l'ours en peluche Lancelot et le serra fort contre elle. C'était l'un des rares objets que Sarah avait emmené en Undeground quand elle avait quitté ce monde. Et c'était sa peluche préférée, tout comme elle l'était pour Faye depuis que sa mère la lui avait donnée à sa naissance.

La fillette fourra son nez dans la fourrure de l'ourson, respirant son odeur si spéciale, qui lui rappelait sa maman, l'odeur qu'avait l'air en Underground…

Elle finit par fermer les yeux, laissant le sommeil l'emmener au pays des songes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Monsieur Williams s'éveilla aux alentours d'une heure du matin. Il sortit de la chambre en silence, sa femme Karen dormant profondément dans le lit.

Le père de Tobby descendit l'escalier jusqu'à la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Une fois cela fait, il remonta à l'étage avec l'intention de continuer à dormir, quand il s'arrêta. La porte d la chambre de Sarah se trouvait en face de la sienne. Il hésita, puis l'ouvrit. Grâce à la lumière du couloir, il pouvait distinguer l'intérieur de la chambre. Il aperçut la fillette, qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit de Sarah. En la voyant ainsi, avec ses longs cheveux noirs étalés sur l'oreiller, et son beau visage… Il frémit. C'était comme si Sarah était là, enfant, endormie dans son lit, chez elle !

Il secoua la tête et recula vivement, les mains tremblant de peur. Non, ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Il se dépêcha de faire demi-tour et rentrer dans sa chambre. Une fois dans son lit, il poussa un soupir. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, et il s'endormit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Faye le sentit avant même d'ouvrir les yeux : quelqu'un s'était introduit dans sa chambre. Elle avait pourtant fermé la porte. C'était l'une des nombreuses précautions que toutes les fées prenaient dans leurs appartements : garder les portes et les fenêtres closes. Ainsi, seuls ceux qui n'étaient pas des ennemis pouvaient entrer. Les autres ne le pouvaient que s'ils y étaient invités. Mais si la porte était ouverte… n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi pouvait entrer !

Faye ouvrit les yeux, mais demeura parfaitement immobile, attendant qu'un bruit ou un souffle trahisse la présence de l'intrus. Mais il n'y eut rien, excepté un glissement sur la moquette. Un serpent ? Ou un chat ?

Pourtant, Karen n'était pas le genre de femme à laisser entrer un animal dans la maison, il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont elle traitait Merlin !

Lorsque la présence se fit plus forte dans son dos, l'enfant n'y tint plus. Elle se redressa d'un bond et brandit une boule de cristal avec la ferme intention de la transformer en serpent pour attaquer l'intrus. Mais ce qu'elle vit la choqua tant qu'elle ne put bouger. Il n'y avait… rien que du noir ! Ou plutôt, une silhouette qui semblait recouverte de peinture noire.

Choqué par le réveil brusque de l'enfant, le mystérieux visiteur bondit – ou plutôt _glissa_ – en arrière et disparut dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Le temps que Faye allume sa veilleuse, il n'y avait plus rien. L'enfant serra fort Lancelot contre elle. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle tendit la main vers la boule de cristal pour appeler son père, puis se ravisa. Il serait sûrement tenté de la ramener en Underground, il serait prêt à outrepasser les règles de la Quête du Nom pour elle, Faye en était bien consciente. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Non, elle ne le ferait pas.

Mais rester dormir seule dans la chambre après cet incident ne la tentait pas du tout. Elle se leva et trottina jusque dans la chambre de Tobby. Elle hésita à le réveiller, puis choisit de ne rien faire. Elle retourna dans la sienne, prit son oreiller et sa couette, puis revint dans la chambre de Tobby. Une fois la porte fermée, elle s'allongea par terre, cala l'oreiller sous sa tête puis se glissa sous la couette avec Lancelot toujours dans ses bras.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sarah avait passé la journée à éviter Jareth. Elle lui en avait voulu au début, puis à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, tandis qu'elle traversait les routes du Labyrinthe, elle avait fini par se calmer.

Elle se doutait que Jareth n'avait pas laissé Faye partir sans une bonne raison. Il adorait leur fille, il avait tellement souhaité qu'elle garde l'enfant lorsqu'elle était enceinte, et il avait tellement changé après la naissance de leur fille ! C'était toujours un roi sévère, mais nettement moins cruel. Sarah elle-même n'aurait jamais cru qu'une telle chose soit possible, elle qui l'avait autrefois considéré comme son ennemi et le cruel kidnappeur de son petit frère.

Mais sa fille lui manquait. Elle n'avait passé que quatre mois avec elle. Cela avait été si dur de la regarder grandir à cette vitesse anormale, en plus !

_Calme-toi ! Elle finira par revenir. Lorsque cela sera possible, elle reviendra_, se dit la jeune fille.

Elle finit par s'arrêter, réalisant qu'elle s'était perdue. Elle était arrivée à un carrefour qu'elle n'avait jamais vu autrefois. Elle s'assit sur une pierre et attendit. Une boule de cristal finit par passer devant elle, avant de faire demi-tour et disparaître derrière le mur à sa droite.

« C'est bon, tu peux venir. Je ne suis plus fâchée », dit Sarah.

Jareth apparut dans son champ de vision, l'air impassible. Mais la jeune fille pouvait voir une lueur de doute dans ses yeux. Pourtant, en fixant sa bien-aimée, il parut rassuré, franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Si cela peut te rassurer, j'ai appris où elle se trouve actuellement », dit le roi.

« Ah oui ? »

« Chez tes parents. Elle s'est fait passer pour une camarade de classe de Tobby et dort chez lui. »

« Elle est chez Tobby ?! » dit la jeune femme, mi-surprise mi-soulagée.

Un sourire apparut enfin sur ses lèvres.

« Merci. Maintenant, je vais vraiment mieux. »

Jareth passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

« Il ne lui arrivera rien. Tu as ma parole. »

« Je sais, je te fais confiance. C'est juste que… elle me manque. Sans notre fille, je m'ennuie ! »

Compréhensif, le roi des gobelins hocha de la tête, quand un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? » dit Sarah, voyant son changement d'attitude.

« Si ça t'ennuie à ce point, il y aurait une solution. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. » Puis, se pencha plus près, il chuchota à l'oreille de Sarah : « On pourrait en faire un autre. »

Il fallut cinq secondes pour que Sarah comprenne le sens de sa phrase et l'allusion, avant de rougir puis éclater de rire et donner une tape à l'épaule de Jareth. Ce dernier se joignit à son hilarité, puis la serra fort contre lui pour l'embrasser.

La jeune fille répondit à son baiser, puis lorsqu'ils se furent écartés, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

« J'ai horreur quand tu fais ça ! »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Comme si je pouvais dire oui à n'importe quoi ! »

« C'est normal, je suis roi ! » dit Jareth sur le ton de l'évidence.

Secouant la tête, Sarah accepta malgré tout son bras. Ils prirent ensemble le chemin menant au château.


End file.
